ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sabotender Bailarina
Are we sure this is not a lottery spawn? -- Binarycow ---- I'm pretty sure it *is* lottery. --Aurikasura 12:46, 28 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Last I checked we killed Spleunking Sabotenders to pop this... --Binarycow 13:28, 28 May 2006 (PDT) ---- changed the page to note lottery spawn, since everyone except the original author of the page disagreed with it... including myself (popped her last night XP) --Eleri 16:54, 8 January 2007 (EST) ---- Several people I know, including myself, just found this NM up when going through the area, in fact camping the NM by just checking for it every day or so for a week with widescan, then calling in people when it was up. While not conclusive prove that it's not lottery, it certainly seems an odd coincedence if it is indeed lottery. -- Cheshire 5:03, 5 June 2007 (EST) I've seen it around as well, however given that the placeholders drop an item used for a quest along with the mob itself being of a cactuar variety it is highly likely that a group trying to get a star spindel wouldn't have the man power to take down the NM and thus it stays popped until a group specifically comes to kill it. --Ariannas 15:59, 5 June 2007 (CDT) I just popped this after killing the two Sabotenders in the hallway only once, hope this info helps. ^^ Norym 23:39, 26 August 2007 (CDT) 21 Hour Spawn... So i Camped this nm thinking it was a lottery Spawn but i stay for 5 hours killing the PH's and was a no show, i loged out and loged bk in the nxt day and their she was standing their unclaimed with nobody in the area but me, this is not conclusive proof that its not a lottery spawn but it does seem very likely, Lottery Spawn .... Me and my sister went for this NM today for my boots. Took an 1hr to figure out placeholders. When we first came in, there were 2 cactuars on the west side of the pop room, and only 1 on the east side. After killing these 3 for about an hour and half, the cactuar positions changed. 2 cactuars were now on the east side of the pop room, and only 1 on the west side. After killing this set of three twice, only 1 pop on east, 1 pop on west side, and 1 in pop room. We only killed the one in the pop room 2 times and after the NM popped. Repop time for the holder in the room was 10-15 mins. Called some help (3 wars, smn, rdm(my sister), and mnk(me)), waited till daytime for less 1k needle spam, 2 hred, and it was toast. And I got my boots yay!!!! (Valentina does a lil dance) Good luck hunting! --- Valentina Definitely Lottery Spawn I camped the lady yesterday, and was killing all three Spelunking Sabotender that pop there. There are two on the western side of the room and one on the eastern side. Once she popped, only one Spelunking Sabotender repopped on the western side. So one of them is a placeholder for the Sabotender Bailarina. If you don't have a few Bst around, it is a good idea to fight her very close to the zone, to avoid aggro from repops. Aphugel 19:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Both? From my limited experience with this NM, I'm inclined to believe it's either a 21+ hour pop or it's like the Fei'Yin shadows and is lottery but has a long time in between kills before the NM can pop again. You definitely cannot kill the NM, come back an hour or two later, kill it's possible placeholders and have it pop. --Futan 18:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Can also be trioed by BRD/WHM + RDM or WHM + a very well equipped THF/NIN or NIN/RDM(Using ni nukes and facing away) geared toward evasion. With a WHM or poorly equipped RDM, it may be necessary for the NIN to stop nuking, or THF to face away to stop TP gain. Despite popular belief, it has no TP regen of any sort and the mage can full rest while its being back tanked. :*Soloable by level 75 RDM/NIN using DoT strategy while back tanking. ::-RDM solo is a impossible due to resistance gain against gravity and bind. DoT strat doesn't work very well anyways fully merit with some of the best gear and still had trouble landing posion. :::*Can't quite say it's impossible. Back tanking implies that the solo rdm didn't even use Gravity or Bind but just spammed shadows. All you would have to do is have Bio on it. It may take a while, but it definitely isn't impossible. --Willhem 16:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::*soloable by 2 ways , 1st tanking w/ shadows and without casting bio ( not giving it TP ) and bind when you need it 2nd is by DoT and zone ( I testd DoT zone just now and I manged to kill it ) --Virus heart 19:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy fight with a few 75 DDs. Need to bring WHM or /WHM for curaga, however. At night, will ONLY use 1000 Needles, at 40% TP. :*Ninja Red Mage and Black Mage pretty easy fight with Ninja subbing dancer to cure everyone. Gear towards evasion and turn away if needed to limit its TP gain and let the Black Mage do the best possible nuke and zone out if he gets hate. Black Mage is very good for high damage and low TP gain to it. :*Though it was a party of six, this NM was destroyed by a SCH, RDM, SMN, MNK, WAR, and SAM; everyone was geared quite well and also skilled. The AoE stoneskin from the SCH turned 1000 needles into nothing with everyone grouped together. --VaguStae 04:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :*Fought this with PLD75/WAR, THF75/DNC, BLM75/WHM, WHM75/SCH. Took over a half-hour, but won without any deaths. --Bawb 23:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :*Easily Trio'd by a PUP75/WAR37 with Soulsoother, RDM75/BST37(she had BST75), and WAR75/NIN37 with an NPC out to absorb damage. RDM/BST charmed the Spelunking Sabotender in the hallway before the NM. We cleared the Sand Tarantula in the same hallway and had the RDM/BST pull the NM with the charmed Sabotender to the hallway at 6:00. Managed to finish kill the NM with time to spare before nighttime. --Kametame 02:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :*Trioed with ease as NIN75/BST37, SMN75/SCH37, WHM75/SMN37, same as above, ninja kept a pet and whm and smn kept an avatar out, ninja straight tanked it in -dmg gear/eva. gear, used San nukes and 70 BPs to speed up the fight Sanjuro asura 01:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo for a 75 BLM/WHM using Bio 2 > zone with tier 4 nuke whenever MP allow. Takes around an hour, be sure to recast blink and Stoneskin offen. :*Extremely easy solo as 90 BST. Suggest coming as /WHM for RR and Cures. Used Dipper Yuly and she tanked it easily. Intimidated NM most of the time. Had pet food ready to cure her. Only had to use two jug pets the whole fight. Very easy fight! --Tataru 10:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What's best Melee wise to do this fight with A little bit of common sense here, the more melee you have on the Bailarina, the more TP it will be fed, which will lead to more 1000 Needles being used. A good tip to avoid this is to sub NIN or MNK for the Subtle Blow, and to try to avoid "over doing" it with melee. Best of luck to all who camp. --Kisukesama I killed him today. setup: 4xMNK RDM 2xBLM SAM DRG. It was a melee burn situation. When it poped it hit our RDM hard becasue we were ontop of him. The 4 monks (i was one) used hundred fists (their 2h) which people would consider "overfeeding tp". Well all i can say is that the NM died before my 2H was over. So about 40 sec from start to end of fight. Killing it that fast doesn't give it a chance to use its moves. It barely scratched us because it didn't have any time to do anything. Instant kill. --Helixx 2 skilled 75NIN/DNC and a 75RDM/WHM, all with lvl 50ish NPCs to help with 1000 Needles dmg and keeping the NM debuffed can kill with little problem. Day kill only with this set up as NM would use Photosynthesis many times back to back. the 1000 Needles spam it would have done at night would have cause major problems. All TP was saved for Curing Waltz, Divine Waltz and Drain Samba. Tried to keep up with Box Step and Quickstep but was spending to much time curing ourselves and NPCs. Built 300% TP on PH and Spiders before going into the fight. Eva gear is a major plus. But over all a great NM to low man if you have the skill to do so.--Nightcrew I honestly think the difficulty of this NM is overstated. As noted, it can be zerged, but this can be done with less than a party, especially if there are pet jobs involved. I recall doing this with 5 people including a PUP and a SMN and it wasn't really much trouble at all. Tahngarthortalk- 10:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC)